


Der Durchmesser seiner Pupillen in Millimetern

by weberb



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weberb/pseuds/weberb





	Der Durchmesser seiner Pupillen in Millimetern

⊕

  
  
Wenn man sagen würde, dass Eggsy nervös war, dann wäre das die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends.  
  
Er hatte in der Nacht kein Auge zugemacht, ganz im Gegenteil zu JB. Während er wach im Bett gelegen hatte, hatte der kleine Mops auf ihm gelegen und unwahrscheinlich laute Töne von sich gegeben, dass Eggsy befürchtet hatte, dass er einen Wettbewerb im Schnarchen gewinnen wollte.  
  
Normalerweise störte ihn das auch nicht. Normalerweise schlief er sofort ein und wurde erst bei dem schrillen Klingelton seines Weckers wach, den er noch von früher hatte.  
  
Sobald der erste Sonnenstrahl durch sein Fenster gebrochen war und die kleinen Staubflocken angestrahlt hatte, hatte Eggsy sich erhoben und alles getan, um möglichst gut auszusehen. Es war sein erster Tag als Agent, er wollte absolut nichts falsch machen.  
  
Endlich gehörte er dazu, endlich war er einer von ihnen und auch, wenn er in seiner Freizeit niemals die Turnschuhe mit den Flügeln wegwerfen würde, so war ihm enorm wichtig, dass er seinen Anzug richtig trug, dass er sich genau so rasierte, wie Harry es ihm gezeigt hatte.  
  
Er wollte ihn stolz machen.   
  
„Ah, Gawain, sehr gut. Immerhin bist du pünktlich.“  
  
Er schloss die schwere Tür des Büros von Arthur hinter sich und nahm auf einem der Stühle platz, auf den er deutete.  
  
Es war immer noch das gleiche Büro, das Chester King damals bewohnt hatte, aber trotzdem waren manche Kleinigkeiten anders. Zum einen stank es nicht mehr nach diesem penetranten Rasierwasser und auch die persönlichen Gegenstände waren einer kühleren, sterileren Umgebung gewichen. Fast so, als ob der neue Arthur nicht darauf erpicht war, dass jeder sehen konnte, dass auch er mal jung gewesen war. Oder Haare besessen hatte.   
  
Es war so verdammt seltsam, Merlin als Arthur zu sehen. Die Wahl war jetzt schon einen Monat her, er war der beste, den sie gehabt hatten – aber in seinen Augen war Merlin immer noch Merlin.  
  
Kein Rang der Welt konnte das ändern.  
  
Eggsy wollte etwas sagen, als die Tür sich erneut öffnete.  Fast schon pünktlich, nur ein kleines bisschen zu spät.   
  
Merlin seufzte leise auf und richtete seine Brille, er bedachte die Verspätung noch nicht mal mehr mit einem Kommentar. Es war früh am Morgen, es war noch nicht lange hell und seinen Augenringen nach zu Urteilen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen.   
  
Als Eggsy aufsah und Harry Hart sah, breitete sich das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wie von selbst aus. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein ganzes Gesicht aufleuchtete und sein Körper sich zu ihm lehnte.  
  
Konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herzschlag schneller wurde und seine Stimmung um ein zigfaches gesteigert wurde.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry den selben Einfluss auf ihn wie ein Leckerchen für JB, es fehlte eigentlich nur, dass er mit dem Schwanz wackelte.Auch wenn der Vergleich seltsame Bilder in seinem Kopf hervorrief.  
  
Harry schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und nahm neben ihm auf dem Stuhl Platz. Wie immer war er perfekt eingekleidet, keine einzige Falte in seinem Anzug, die Frisur lag perfekt.   
  
Er hatte alles unter Kontrolle, war der Inbegriff der Perfektion und wenn Eggsy auch nur ein halb so guter Agent werden würde, dann wäre das immer noch mehr als genug.  
  
„Also, ich will gleich zum Wesentlichen kommen. Gut, dass du wieder dabei bist, Galahad. Zieht eure Brillen auf.“Er nickte ihm zu und startete den Bildschirm hinter sich, um ihnen die wichtigen Details der Mission zu geben.   
  
Bis vor kurzem war Harry noch im Krankenhaus gewesen, hatte sich von den Strapazen des fast getötet Werdens erholt und egal, wie sehr Eggsy ihm damit in den Ohren lag, er wollte unbedingt wieder in den aktiven Dienst gelangen, so schnell wie möglich.  
  
Nicht, dass es ihm nicht reichte, dass er knapp dem Tod entronnen war – nein, er musste unbedingt auch wieder nach draußen, völlig egal, was Eggsy ihm sagte. Die Worte prallten ab wie Wasser auf Öl.  
  
„Es geht um einen Ring in Polen, den wir schon länger beobachten. Die typischen Drogendelikte, bisher nichts, was unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelenkt hätte.“Merlin drückte auf einen Knopf seiner Fernbedienung, sodass ein Bild eines Mannes auftauchte. Er schien klein zu sein, etwas untersetzt, aber am Auffälligsten waren die Tattoos, die die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichts schmückten.   
  
Er hätte kaum noch krimineller aussehen können, wenn er es gewollt hätte.   
  
„Er hier. Viele verschiedene Identitäten, uns ist nur bekannt, dass er wohl Sean Wallis heißt. Ursprünglich hier aus London, ist vor mehreren Jahren nach Polen gezogen, um seine Geschäfte vor Ort zu klären.   
  
Er betreibt einen Stripclub, den Grzech. Sehr bekannt bei der lokalen Bevölkerung, sehr beliebt bei gut betuchten Männern, die gerne junge Bekanntschaften machen möchten.“   
  
Merlin setzte sich auf die Kante des Tisches, ließ noch andere Bilder des Mannes erscheinen, sodass sie eine Idee davon bekamen, wie er ungefähr aussah, wie er sich bewegte.  
  
Ihr Ziel musste klar sein.  
  
„Vor Kurzem kam er auf die Idee, auch in unserem Land Ausschau zu halten, um den Herren ein besseres Sortiment präsentieren zu können... und dabei scheint es, als habe er die Tochter unseres Außenministers mitgenommen – gegen ihren Willen natürlich.  
  
Sie hat einen anderen Namen auf ihren offiziellen Dokumenten, es ist sehr wahrscheinlich eine Verwechslung, aber der Mann ist im Moment... nicht in bester Verfassung und wir wollen keine schlechten Beziehungen mit Polen riskieren, nur weil er sich nicht zusammenreißen kann.“ Um es anders zu sagen: Ihr Verteidigungsminister war ein dummes Arschloch. Eggsy hatte ihn schon im Fernsehen gehasst, als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte und neulich, als er ihn dann noch getroffen hatte, hatte sich sein Bild von ihm nicht geändert.  
  
Typischer Kerl, der den silbernen Löffel immer noch im Arsch hatte.  
  
„Also geht ihr da rein, zerstört die Strippenzieher des Menschenschmugglerrings und bringt die Tochter des Ministers nach Hause.“   
  
Okay.  
  
Eggsy atmete erleichtert aus. Das klang vermeintlich einfach, sie mussten nur rein, das Mädchen finden und ein bisschen schießen. Immer noch besser als die ganze Sache mit Valentine, da schien das hier wie ein Klacks.   
  
Gut, aufpassen, sich nicht anschießen lassen und immer besorgt ein Auge auf Harry werfen, damit ihn niemand umschoss, aber er war gut in dem, was er tat.  
  
„Und... äh, wie kommen wir da jetzt ins Spiel? Ist das egal, wie wir das machen? Reinrennen und die holde Dame retten?“, fragte Eggsy und legte den Kopf schräg. Irgendwie sah Merlin noch so aus, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte und ihm gefiel dieser Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht.  
  
Nicht im Geringsten.  
  
„Das wird schier unmöglich sein. Wallis hat viele bewaffnete Männer, die den gesamten Club sichern. Alles wird überwacht, er hat durch seine Drogengeschäfte genug Geld, um sich hohen Sicherheitsstandard leisten zu können.  
  
Gawain, du wirst die Sache infiltrieren. Wir haben dir eine Identität als englischer Stripper mit schlechter Vergangenheit verschafft. Galahad, du bist Interessent.“   
  
Merlin schob die zwei falschen Pässe zu ihnen, aber Eggsys Gehirn brauchte einen Moment, um diese Information zu verarbeiten.  
  
Er hatte schon mal gestrippt, das war jetzt nicht das Problem. Aber er... Harry... was? „Auf keinen Fall.“   
  
Harrys Stimme hatte einen harten Ton angenommen, während er die Pässe musterte und sie zur Seite schob.  
  
„Das ist keine klassische Honeypot Mission, das erfordert nicht diese Maßnahmen. Wir können die Mission wie gewohnt abschließen, Merlin.“  
  
„Könnt ihr nicht.“ Merlin setzte sich auf seinen Bürostuhl, zog seine Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen. Seitdem er Arthur war, sah er noch müder aus, noch fertiger und dennoch weigerte er sich, die Aufgaben von Merlin an jemand anderes abzugeben. Jetzt hatte er zwei Jobs und kam aus seinem Büro überhaupt nicht mehr raus, egal wie sehr Harry es auch versuchte.  
  
„Zum einen ist Eggsy zu jung, um als Auftraggeber dort aufzutreten. Dazu ist es zu gefährlich, einen Agenten alleine hineinzuschicken – erst recht, wenn besagter Agent bis vor kurzem noch im Krankenhaus gelegen hat.“  
  
Harry hatte etwas sagen wollen, aber Merlin hatte seine Stimme erhoben und seinen Einwand übergangen.   
  
„Eggsy kann so direkt mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen und sie überreden, mit uns zu kommen. Ich habe alle Möglichkeiten mehrfach überdacht, es ist der beste Plan.“   
  
„Warum kann nicht Lancelot die Sache übernehmen? Meines Wissens nach verfügt sie über alle Kompetenzen und eine Freundschaft von Frau zu Frau ist einfacher zu formen. Wer sagt, dass er überhaupt Männer einstellt?“Harry hatte sich auf dem Stuhl nach vorne gelehnt, sein ganzer Körper eine einzige Linie. Er hatte seine Hand in dem Sitz vergraben, die Finger tief in dem grünen Stoff. Warum wollte er so sehr, dass Eggsy den Job nicht bekam? Vertraute er ihm nicht? Immerhin war es seine erste offizielle Mission, bei der er auf Regeln achten musste, er konnte Fehler machen... shit. Er traute ihm das nicht zu.  
  
„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, den Job zu erledigen!“, sagte er und nahm den Pass von dem Tisch, schob ihn in seine Brusttasche. Den würde er sich nachher ansehen, wenn er im Flieger saß.  
  
Er würde die Mission durchziehen und wenn es nur war, um es Harry zu beweisen.  
  
„Wallis stellt bevorzugt Männer ein, er ist homosexuell. Außerdem ist Lancelot in Japan bis Ende des Monats.“  
  
Sie war heute Morgen aufgebrochen, hatte Eggsy noch aus dem Flugzeug geschrieben, bevor sie ihr Handy abgeschaltet hatte.  
  
„Euer Flieger geht in einer Stunde. Viel Glück, Galahad. Gawain.“   
  


⊕

  
  
Sie hatten den kleinen Privatjet genommen, bei dem es genau eine Sitzgruppe gab, ein kleiner Tisch dazwischen.  
  
Normalerweise hätte er es als positiv empfunden, aber gerade jetzt, nach der Sache in Merlins Büro heute Morgen... nicht mehr.  
  
Harry hatte einen Whiskey in der Hand und sah aus dem Fenster, bis jetzt hatte er kaum ein Wort mit ihm geredet. Hatte ihn nicht ignoriert, aber auf seine Fragen nur mit kurzen Sätzen geantwortet. Fast schon so, als ob er gar nicht mit ihm reden wollte.  
  
„Ich geh mich umziehen“, sagte er leise, als er es nicht mehr aushielt, ihm nur noch gegenüber zu sitzen. Harry war selten wirklich distant, er war immer freundlich zu ihm, immer höflich. Dass er sich jetzt so aufregte, weil Eggsy mit ihm diese Mission ablieferte, das war ungewöhnlich.  
  
Das glatte Leder des Sessels quietschte leise, als er sich erhob und er spürte Harrys Blicke in seinem Rücken, als er seine Tasche griff und in dem kleinen Bad verschwand. Er hatte nichts mehr kaufen müssen, die richtigen Kleider waren noch in seinem Kleiderschrank gewesen. Ein kurzer Stopp zuhause, eine letzte Kuscheleinheit mit JB und er war perfekt gerüstet gewesen.  
  
Als er wieder hinauskam, fühlte er sich wie ein anderer Mann. Nicht mehr der elegante Möchtegern-Gentleman mit maßgeschneiderten Anzügen. Er war wieder Eggsy der rentboy, mit seiner eng anliegenden Lederhose und dem engen weißen T-Shirt. Er hielt es eher schlicht, aber die Hose verbarg nichts, weder seinen runden Hintern, noch andere Rundungen.  
  
Nie war es schwer damit gewesen, die Männer anzusprechen und sich genug Geld für die Nacht zu verdienen. Aber es waren andere Kerle gewesen als solche wie Harry.  
  
Besoffene Männer, die noch bei dem Preis um einen Blowjob feilschten, weil sie zu gierig waren.  Es war widerlich gewesen, jede einzelne Sekunde und die meisten Gedanken daran hatte er tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein vergraben.  
  
Aber das Leder der Hose sprach zu ihm, erzählte ihm die ganzen Details wieder. Ließ ihn sich daran erinnern, von welchen Männern die Spermaflecken auf dem Stoff waren, die man nie ganz auswaschen konnte.  
  
Eggsy schüttelte sich leicht, bevor er seinen Anzug in den Schrank hängte. Den brauchte er dieses Mal nicht.   
  
„Merlin hat es wohl ein bisschen zu gut mit deiner Kleidung gemeint“, hörte er Harry hinter sich sagen, ein seltsamer Ton in seiner Stimme.  
  
Eggsy zuckte leicht zusammen. Reiß dich zusammen.  
  
Seit zwei Stunden redete der Mann das erste Mal mit ihm, das war kein Grund, um sich lächerlich zu machen... und dennoch pochte sein Herz laut in seiner Brust, sodass er es hören musste.  
  
Eggsy nahm sich eine kühle Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich wieder Harry gegenüber. Er hatte seine Haare verwuschelt und etwas Eyeliner aufgetragen... alles in allem fehlten nur noch die Zigaretten und die leicht rosigen Wangen von der Kälte, damit er den perfekten Look hatte. Er wusste bescheid.  
  
„Das sind meine.“  
  
Für einen kleinen Augenblick entgleisten Harry die Gesichtszüge. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, sein Mund stand offen und Eggsy hätte gerne ein Bild davon geschossen, bevor er wieder seinen üblichen gefassten Ausdruck annahm.  
  
Hatte er das nicht gewusst?   
  
„Immerhin bist du bestens vorbereitet.“  
  
Eggsy nickte und sah auf die rote Dose hinab, die sich kühl in seine Hand schmiegte. Vielleicht hätte er in einem anderen Universum auch Harrys Stripper sein können? Den Gentleman an der Bar sehen, ihn antanzen und ihn für einen Lapdance hinter die Bühne bestellen... Harry hätte ihn nie an Stellen angefasst, die er sich danach mit heißem Wasser und Seife bis zur Schmerzesgrenze waschen würde.  
  
„Ich bin ausgebildeter Agent, natürlich bin ich das. Ich bin nicht derjenige, der eine Kugel in die Stirn abbekommen hat... und bitte, lass das sein, ja? Ist nicht cool.“Als Eggsy das erste Mal gehört hatte, dass Harry noch lebte, waren es nur er und Merlin allein in einem Raum.  
  
Merlin hatte es geheim halten müssen, damit er die Mission von Valentine regelrecht abschloss, damit er keine Ablenkungen hatte – und dennoch hatte er den Mann an seinem teuren Hemd gegriffen, hatte ihn zuerst angeschrien und ihn dann umarmt, den teuren Stoff mit Tränen benetzt. Merlin verlor darüber nie ein Wort, auch wenn es das perfekte Druckmittel gegen Eggsy wäre... aber er wusste, wie viel es ihm bedeutet hatte und dass er diesen Moment der Wehrlosigkeit gebraucht hatte.  
  
Eggsy war in das Krankenzimmer gestürmt, hatte an Harrys Seite ausgeharrt und seine Hand gehalten, bis der Mann aufgewacht war.  
  
Die Narbe, die seine Augenbraue teilte und gefährlich nah an seinem Auge lang lief, war eine ständige Erinnerung daran, dass er ihn fast verloren hatte – und jeder Blick in sein Gesicht schmerzte.  
  
„Ich habe es dir schon versichert, mein Gesundheitszustand ist einwandfrei.“„Ja, außer wenn du diese Kopfschmerzen bekommst und vor Schmerzen fast eingehst, schon klar.“   
  
Eggsy war jetzt schon mehrfach bei ihm gewesen, wenn das der Fall gewesen war. Obwohl Harry mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick gesagt hatte, dass alles in Ordnung war, hatte er die Vorhänge zugezogen, hatte ihm Tee gekocht, ihm Schmerzmittel gegeben und hatte ihm alles gebracht, was er brauchte.  
  
Es ging ihm nicht immer gut. Nicht so wie er das darstellte.  
  
„Ich habe das unter Kontrolle.“   
  
„Mh. Sicher.“Eggsy lehnte sich zurück, nahm noch einen kühlen Schluck, bevor er den Kopf zur Seite lehnte und nach draußen blickte, ohne etwas zu sehen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er noch kurz die Augen schließen, bevor sie landeten – anstatt sich mit dem Gedanken zu beschäftigen, warum Harry so seltsam war.  
  


⊕

  
  
Nachdem sie aus dem Flugzeug ausgestiegen waren, hatten sie unterschiedliche Wege. Harry würde in ein teures Hotel einchecken und den perfekten Businessmann geben, während Eggsy bei dem Stripclub vorbeifuhr.  
  
Er musste sich nur noch persönlich vorstellen, heute hatte er seinen ersten Arbeitstag direkt, von daher galt es, keine Zeit zu verschwenden.  
  
Dennoch blieb er eine kleine Weile länger vor der noch geschlossenen Tür des Privatjets stehen, drehte sich erst um, als Harry hinter ihm stand und sich räusperte.  
  
Sie standen nah beieinander, der schmale Gang erlaubte nicht viel Raum zwischen ihnen und Eggsy konnte die rosafarbene Narbe in seinem Gesicht sehen, konnte die verletzte Haut fast schon unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen.„Pass auf dich auf, ja?“, fragte er leise, fast schon ein Flüstern. Er hatte genug Tränen um ihn vergossen als es angemessen war und Gott sei Dank wusste Harry von den wenigsten. Aber wenn sie sich hier trennten und in feindliches Gebiet begaben... Er würde es nicht verkraften können, wenn es ihn traf.  
  
Schon wieder.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, antwortete Harry und da war er wieder. Wenn auch nur für einen winzigen Augenblick, aber er lächelte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an, löste in Eggsys Herz diese Sperre, sodass sein ganzer Körper von einem wohligen Schauder erfasst wurde.  
  
Irgendwann musste er das in den Griff bekommen, dass Harry nicht mehr diese Kontrolle über ihn hatte.  
  
Irgendwann.  
  
Aber heute war nicht der Tag.   
  
Eggsy legte gedankenverloren seine Hand an Harrys Arm, fühlte den kühlen Stoff seines grauen Anzugs unter seinen Fingern, aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, öffnete der Pilot die Tür automatisch und der Moment war im Eimer.  
  
Schnell zog er seinen Arm wieder zu sich, nickte ihm zu, bevor er die Treppen hinunter ging und die Mission offiziell begann.  
  
Nicht mehr zurücksehen, einfach den Kopf erhaben tragen und so würdevoll wie möglich den Weg zurücklegen, während die enge Lederhose in den Schritt kniff.  
  
Er konnte das.  
  
Einfach nicht an das Zittern von Harrys Unterlippe denken, als er ihn berührt hatte. Einfach nicht.  
  


⊕

  
  
Einen Job zu bekommen war noch nie so einfach gewesen.  
  
Wallis hatte ihn nicht persönlich begrüßt. Irgendein Handlanger hatte ihn erwartet, hatte ihn sich bis auf seinen String ausziehen lassen und ihn mit verlangendem Blick gemustert, während er seine Beule in der Körpermitte immer wieder mit seiner Hand berührt hatte.  
  
Eggsy hatte einfach den Blick abgewandt, hatte ihm einen Lapdance gegeben, als er es verlangt hatte – aber selbst die beschissenste Performance war noch genug gewesen, damit er in seiner Hose gekommen war wie ein Teenager.  
  
Oh ja, er hatte es immer noch drauf. Bloody Hell.  
  
Man hatte ihm in den hinteren Räumen gezeigt, wo er sich zurecht machen konnte und ihm die wichtigsten Leute vorgestellt, aber niemand war dabei gewesen, die wie die Tochter des Ministers ausgesehen hatte. Eventuell in einem Hinterraum, er würde sich das genauer ansehen müssen, sobald er eine Minute freie Luft hatte.  
  
Auf seinem Weg hinein hatte er das bemerkt, was Merlin schon angesprochen hatte: Überall standen Männer, die definitiv anderes in ihrer Hose hatten als eine Banane. Die ausgebeulten Jacken und Hosentaschen standen für genug Feuerkraft, um ihm und Harry die Schädel wegzupusten und für einen Moment war er heilfroh, dass er die Mission mit ihm zusammen machte.  
  
Roxy war auch fähig, Percival sowieso, aber... er vertraute Harry sein Leben an.   
  
Eggsy sah sich das Outfit für die Show heute Abend an, für die er eingeteilt war. Mehr als background Tänzer, aber man konnte ihn auch jetzt schon für einen Tanz buchen – oder mehr, je nachdem, wie er das handhaben wollte.  
  
Wobei der Kerl ihm sehr geraten hatte, mehr als den üblichen Service zu leisten, immerhin sorgte das für den Ruf des Clubs.  
  
Eggsy hielt den String in die Höhe, verzog das Gesicht. Noch plakativer ging es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber den Namen des Clubs quer über den wenigen Stoff noch zu schreiben, um auch noch den Rest Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken... naja. Funktionieren tat es wahrscheinlich.  
  
„Hm, immerhin ist er nicht gold.“  
  
Sie hatten vorher Codewörter abgemacht, um die Kommunikation zu vereinfachen. Man wusste nie, ob man abgehört wurde, deswegen musste er das ganze so handhaben – Farben als verschiedene Aussagen. Nicht sehr vielseitig, aber man konnte die gewöhnliche Kommunikation damit irgendwie schaukeln.  
  
Gespannt wartete Eggsy auf die nächsten Anweisungen von Merlin. Hier hatte er nichts mehr zu tun, außer sich sehr gespannt das Outfit anzusehen, es gegen das Licht zu halten, über den Stoff zu streichen.  
  
Er bekam sogar so etwas wie einen Anzug, den er sich nachher vom Leib reißen konnte... der aber in der Qualität nicht mal ansatzweise mit der von Kingsman mithalten konnte.  
  
Natürlich nicht.  
  
„Gold ist so eine beschissen Farbe...“Es kam nichts.  
  
Nicht einmal das leise Knacken in dem Mikrofon, dass besagte, dass Merlin dran war. Eggsy hörte absolut gar nichts und dabei war er sich sicher, dass mit der Technik alles in Ordnung war.  
  
Scheiße.  
  
Scheiße!   
  
Wenn die Kommunikation zu Merlin nicht funktionierte, dann auch nicht die zu Harry und er kam hier bis abends nicht mehr heraus. Er konnte sich nicht mit ihnen in Verbindung setzen, konnte die nächsten Schritte nicht absprechen und war komplett auf sich alleine gestellt. Selbst wenn er Harry heute Abend in dem Club sehen sollte, was dann? Er konnte ja schlecht zu ihm hingehen und –   
  
Oh.  
  
Oh.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⊕

  
  
  
  
Egal, was er getan hatte, er hatte das Mikro und den Empfänger nicht wieder hin bekommen. Eggsy hatte sich auf dem Klo eingesperrt, hatte die Umgebung nach Kameras und Wanzen abgesucht und dann alles versucht, um das Teil wieder zum Laufen zu bringen, aber nichts.  
  
Sie mussten hier irgendeinen Störsender haben, der die Empfangswellen blockierte und das war so was von beschissen, dass er selbst kein Wort dafür hatte.   
  
Alles hatten sie bedacht, aber so einen Piss nicht.  
  
Toll.  
  
Er hatte sich in den Hinterräumen auch umgesehen, hatte alles umgestellt, aber bisher noch niemanden gefunden, der auf die Beschreibung passte. Egal wo sie war, sie versteckte sich verdammt gut.  
  
Zwischenstand: Eggsy hatte das Ziel noch nicht gefunden, die zu rettende Person auch nicht, seine Kommunikation mit Merlin war im Eimer und Harry hatte er auch nicht hier. Es war zum Kotzen, seine erste Mission war ein riesiger Reinfall und außerdem trug er einen engen roten Slip unter einem Anzug, den man sich vom Körper reißen konnte.  
  
Zusammenreißen, Eggsy. Zusammenreißen.  
  
Es war noch nichts verloren und auch, wenn er lieber hier in der kleinen Kabine bleiben und sich die trockene Haut von den Lippen beißen würde, so musste er hier raus.   
  
Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass er nur noch wenig Zeit hatte, also machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Bühne, blieb aber auf halben Weg stehen, als er so etwas wie ein Wimmern hörte.  
  
Er folgte der Stimme, duckte sich unter ein paar Kleiderständern hindurch und hatte ein Mal in seinem ganzen, beschissene Leben Glück.  
  
Dort, in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes, zusammengekauert hinter einer Kiste mit Sexspielzeug, kauerte die Tochter des Ministers.  
  
Ihr wallendes blondes Haar war dreckig, ihr Körper nur mit einer dünnen Decke verhüllt, während sie sich zusammenkauerte und in den Stoff weinte.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er leise, näherte ihr sich vorsichtig. Er durfte nicht den Charakter brechen, durfte sich hier noch nicht zur Erkennung geben, egal wie sehr sein Herz danach verlangte.  
  
Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, so fertig, dass er sie in seinen richtigen Anzug wickeln und sofort mit nach Hause zu ihrem Vater nehmen wollte. Nur wären sie dann beide in dem Kugelhagel drauf gegangen und als Leiche sah er bestimmt ziemlich beschissen aus. Immerhin war man dann kalt und grau und eventuell ruinierten Leichenflecken auch noch seinen wohl geformten Hintern... Ne, also wirklich.  
  
Würde Harry Blumen für ihn kaufen, wie er es getan hatte? Wusste man nicht.  
  
Bestimmt.  
  
Harry Hart war ein Mann, der so etwas machte. Er wusste auch die Bedeutungen der Blumen und die Anlässe, zu denen man sie schenkte, da war er sich sicher.   
  
„W-Wer bist du?“Der unerwartete Besuch einer ihr fremden Person hatte sie aufgeschreckt und ließ sie für einen Moment innehalten.  
  
Ihre hellen Augen blickten tränengefüllt auf ihn, studierten sein Gesicht, während sie mit den Fingernägeln Löcher in die Decke drückte.  
  
„Ich bin Eddie. Und du?“, antwortete er und reichte ihr eine Hand, die sie zaghaft schüttelte. So wie hier alle mit ihm umgegangen waren wäre es ein verfucktes Wunder, wenn sie ihr freundlich und höflich entgegen gekommen waren.  
  
„Susan.“  
  
„Sitzt du oft hier, Susan?“Sie hatte ihm ihren echten Namen gesagt. Entweder hatten sie ihr keinen falschen gegeben, was unwahrscheinlich war – oder sie schien zumindest ein klitzekleines bisschen Vertrauen zu ihm zu haben.  
  
Was noch unwahrscheinlicher war.  
  
Eggsy kniete sich vor ihr in die Hocke und zog aus seiner Hosentasche Gummibärchen, die er sich vorne bei den Darstellern gestohlen hatte. Kleine, eingeschweißte Päckchen, die er unmöglich hätte präparieren können.  
  
„Hier, die hab ich vorne geklaut. Ich glaube aber eher, du hast sie dringender nötig als ich... Gummibärchen haben meinen Tag immer ein bisschen besser gemacht, wenn er richtig scheiße gewesen ist.“   
  
Er öffnete die Packung und aß ein weißes, damit sie sah, dass es ungefährlich war. Erst dann streckte sie die Hand aus und nahm ihm vorsichtig die Süßigkeiten ab, schob sich eins zwischen ihre aufgerissenen Lippen.  
  
„Ich bin normalerweise hinten in meinem Zimmer... das ganz hinten links.“„Du hast ein Zimmer? Cool, ich hab nur so einen kleinen Stuhl und diesen furchtbar hässlichen Anzug hier.“   
  
Das zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, erhellte ihre Züge für einen winzigen Moment, ehe die Dunkelheit sie wieder vertrieb.  
  
Sie war noch nicht lange in den Fängen des Menschenhändlers, aber es schien genug, um die Lebensfreude aus ihr hinauszuprügeln. Ihre Lippen waren rot und blutig gekaut, auch jetzt malträtierte sie die zarte Haut nervös mit ihren Zähnen. Sie war dauernd in Alarmbereitschaft, das konnte Eggsy sehen.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich bin ich die Glückliche hier, was?“, schnaubte sie. Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.   
  
Eggsy rutschte etwas näher, seine Augen fixiert auf ihren, sein Gehirn dabei, eine beschissene Entscheidung zu fällen und sein Cover zu ruinieren, als eine dunkle Männerstimme sie unterbrach.  
  
„Alice, da bist du ja!“   
  
Die Stimme hatte Eggsy schon mal gehört.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich auf seinen Schuhen um, nur um dem Gesicht von Sean Wallis entgegen zu blicken.  
  
In echt war er sogar noch hässlicher, noch kleiner und dicker als er es in Erinnerung hatte und in seinem Blick lag nur Kälte, die er mit einem falschen Lächeln zu überspielen versuchte.  
  
„Ich suche dich die ganze Zeit schon. Junge, die Show geht gleich los, du musst da vorne stehen. Bewegung.“  
  
In seinem Ton lag keine Bitte, sondern eine Aufforderung. Ein Befehl. Wenn Eggsy jetzt nicht seine Beine in die Hand nahm, würde er Probleme bekommen – eine Gabe der Vorausahnung, die ihm nicht Kingsman beigebracht hatte.  
  
Das war Dean, ganz alleine Dean.  
  
Er warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. Immerhin hatte er jetzt ein paar Informationen, die ihn weiter bringen würden – nachher musste er nur mit Harry den Raum finden und sie dort herausholen oder sie irgendwie sonst nach draußen locken. Immerhin hatte er das Ziel schon mal gefunden, dem Kerl musste er noch eine Kugel durch den Schädel jagen... er war nicht so hilflos, wie es manchmal schien. Mental klopfte Eggsy sich auf die Schulter, während er seinen nackten Oberkörper mit Öl einrieb.   
  
„Bleib im Hintergrund, Junge.“   
  
Mike war die Frontnummer, ein groß gebauter, muskulöser Adonis. Ihm widersprach so schnell niemand und Eggsy war sich sicher, dass sowieso niemand einen Blick auf die anderen Tänzer werfen würde, wenn sich Mike auszog.  
  
Er sah verboten gut aus und wäre Eggsy nicht auf einer Mission gewesen, wäre er vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken – allerdings nicht, um ihn anzubeten.  
  
„Klar. Will dir nicht die Show stehlen.“Er blinzelte ihm zu und grinste, bevor er sich weiter daran machte, jeden einzelnen Bauchmuskel gleichmäßig eingeölt zu bekommen. Das war eine beschissene Arbeit, vor allem wenn man sie selbst erledigen musste.  
  
„Vielleicht sehen wir uns nach der Show?“  
  
Mike begutachtete ihn wie das neueste Pferd im Stall mit absolut klaren Intentionen. Sich von ihm durchnehmen lassen? Eine gute Idee, aber aktuell schwierig umsetzbar. Außerdem saß der einzige Mann, den Eggsy mit mehr als seinem Körper begehrte wahrscheinlich draußen im Besucherraum und vertraute auf ihn, dass er sich nicht ablenken ließ.  
  
„Muss direkt weg, aber morgen wäre ich frei...“ Eggsy sah zu ihm hoch, sah seinen dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Gott, hatte ihm niemand Benehmen beigebracht? Oder ihn mit Intellekt gesegnet?   
  
Früher hatte er extrem auf solche Kerle gestanden, heute waren sie nur noch eine gute Nummer wert. Im Bett brachten sie es ja, aber außerhalb? Konnte man vergessen.  
  
Wussten noch nicht mal, wie man einen Martini mixte.  
  
Draußen hörte man den Ansager reden und die Musik wurde lauter – jetzt wurde es ernst. Man hatte ihm gesagt, was man von ihm erwartete und ganz im ernst, das war nicht viel. Er musste im Hintergrund stehen, sich zum Takt der Musik bewegen und dafür sorgen, dass die Leute auf den billigen Plätzen in seiner Nähe gut entertaint wurden. Aber da ihm sowieso niemand zusah, war das eigentlich auch kein Problem.  
  
Später würden sie alle die Bühne verlassen und ein paar Kunden antanzen – oder einfach planlos durch den Raum ziehen und hoffen, dass ihnen jemand Geld zusteckte.  Für Eggsy der perfekte Moment, um sich die Location ein bisschen besser anzusehen und die Schwachstellen auszumachen.   
  
Direkt vor der Show drückten sie ihnen allen ein Glas in die Hand, füllten es mit Tequila auf und hey, wer war er, dazu nein zu sagen? War nur ein kleines Glas, tat niemandem weh.  
  
Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seinem Rachen, aber es war genug, damit er den Mut wieder fand, er ihm abhanden gekommen war.  
  
Alkohol belebte seine Geister, ließ seine Fingerspitzen kribbeln und löste ihn von dem Gedanken, dass er das hier alles nur für den Auftrag tat. Er konnte tanzen, er tanzte gerne – die Musik in den Knochen zu spüren, den Bass in seinen Ohren, das war etwas, das er viel zu lange nicht mehr aus Spaß getan hatte.  
  
Dean hatte ihm diese Zeit vergiftet und erst langsam tropfte das zähe Gift hinaus, hinterließ ein leicht beschädigtes, aber immer noch schönes Gefäß.  
  
Eggsy schluckte, strich sich durch die Haare und stellte sich hinter den anderen auf. Machte sich bereit.  
  
Atmen.  
  
Der Vorhang wurde mit einem Mal geöffnet und die hellen Scheinwerfen blendeten ihn –etwas, das er schon sehr lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte.  
  
Er blinzelte es weg, sah die schwarzen Flecken in seinem Sichtfeld, aber zum Tanzen brauchte er seine Augen nicht. Fast schon wie in Trance ließ er seine Hüften kreisen, strich sich immer wieder über den Oberkörper.   
  
Früher in den Gymnasikstunden hatte man ihm beigebracht, wie er sich bewegen musste, wie er die Muskeln einsetzen konnte. Eggsy konnte sich verrenken wie kaum jemand bei Kingsman, seine Sehnen waren enorm dehnbar, sein Körper trainiert. Selbst als er nicht mehr trainieren durfte, hatte er sich fit gehalten – und sich mehr als ein Mal von Dean Prügel eingefangen, wenn er ihn im Spagat in seinem Zimmer gefunden hatte.  
  
Eggsy strich mit seiner flachen Hand über seinen Brustmuskel, ließ seine Finger wie zufällig über seine Brustwarzen gleiten. Den Kopf legte er in den Nacken, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, nie den Rhythmus außer Acht lassen.  
  
Der schwere Bass des Liedes dröhnte in seinen Ohren, ließ die Holzdielen unter seinen Füßen vibrieren, aber Eggsy fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem... lebendig.  
  
  
  
Sein Blick schweifte über die Masse und es bestätigte sich das, was er schon vermutet hatte. Die meisten begafften den Kerl ganz vorne, während so gut wie niemand auf sie hier hinten achtete.   
  
Es waren nur Männer, zwischen 30 und 60 jede Altersgruppe vertreten. Die meisten waren in teuren Anzügen gekleidet und hatten ihre Hände in ihrem Schritt liegen – während die andere Hand den Geldbeutel umklammerte.  
  
Eggsy wollte wirklich, wirklich den Raum nach Gegnern absuchen und die Notausgänge ausmachen.  
  
Aber als er inmitten der abgelenkten Kerle ein nur allzu bekanntes Paar Augen entdeckte, das ihn ansah, hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne.   
  
Die innere Ruhe, die sich eben noch in ihm breit gemacht hatte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden und das Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Adern.  
  
Harry war da, er war in dem grauen Anzug gekleidet, der seine Schultern betonte. Eggsy wusste genau, wie sich der Stoff unter seinen Fingern anfühlte und das machte es nicht gerade besser.  
  
In seiner Hand hielt er ein Glas mit Whiskey und Eis, die Beine verschränkt, die Frisur perfekt wie immer. Würde Eggsy nicht wissen, dass sie hier gerade in einem Stripclub waren, Harry hätte auch perfekt in einen Schachclub gepasst.  
  
Einer seiner Mittänzer raunzte ihn an, wodurch Eggsy merkte, dass er stehen geblieben war. Weiterbewegen.   
  
Nicht davon beeinflussen merken, nicht anmerken lassen, dass es ihn so aus dem Takt gebracht hatte. Er hatte ja erwartet, dass Harry hier war, immerhin war es ihre Mission, aber... nicht so früh.   
  
Aber was machte er sich eigentlich vor? Harry zu sehen riss ihn immer aus der Bahn, egal wo und wann es war.   
  
Die letzten Töne des Liedes erklangen und Mike nahm die Treppen nach unten. Fuck.  
  
Fuck, jetzt schon?   
  
Eggsys Wangen waren rot angelaufen, sein Herzschlag war bei weitem nicht normal und seine Knie zitterten, als er den Weg nach unten nahm. Er war der letzte auf der Bühne und kratzte im Schutz der breiten Schultern des Kerls vor ihm Mut und Würde wieder zusammen.  
  
Während die anderen sich an die gut zahlenden Kunden in den vordersten Reihen begaben, hatte Eggsy ein klares Ziel.  
  
Seine Hüften bewegten sich im Takt der Musik, während er sich immer weiter an Harry annäherte und er bemerkte zufrieden, dass sich seine Augenbrauen hoben, als er merkte, was er vorhatte.  
  
Eggsy stand jetzt direkt vor ihm, strich über seinen Hals, über die kleine Kuhle zwischen seinen Schlüsselbeinen, während er sich vor ihm wand und drehte, ihm einen kompletten Blick seines Körpers präsentierte.  
  
Das gehörte nicht zum Programm.   
  
Es gehörte nicht dazu, würde es nie und Merlin würde dazu sicher noch genügend abfällige Kommentare da lassen, sobald er ihn wieder erreichte, aber im Moment war es Eggsy egal.  
  
Er spürte Harrys Blicke auf sich und er konnte so tun, als ob sie wirklich in einem Stripclub waren, als ob er wirklich ein Interessent war und ihn begehrte. Es war so einfach, es sich vorzustellen, wenn er die Augen halb schloss und die sich bewegenden Lichter nur durch seine Wimpern sah.  
  
Langsam näherte er sich ihm an und beugte sich über ihn, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Harry verzog keine Miene und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Whiskey – solange er den noch trinken konnte, machte Eggsy seine Sache nicht gut genug, dachte er entschlossen.  
  
„Sind Sie öfter hier?“, fragte er mit der Stimmlage, die früher immer gezogen hatte, wenn er einen Kerl auf der Straße angesprochen hatte.  
  
Eggsy ging näher an ihn heran, ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Informationen auszutauschen waren eine Sache, aber das hier war der einzige Lapdance, den er je in seinem Leben Harry geben würde. Den Moment musste er auskosten.  
  
Er hatte erwartet, dass Harry nicht darauf eingehen würde, dass er ihm einen Zettel mit den wichtigsten Informationen zustecken würde – um so überraschender war es, als Eggsy seine Hände nahm, sie auf seine eigenen Hüften legte und Harry sie dort liegen ließ.  
  
Er... Er hielt ihn fest, folgte den Bewegungen, die Eggsy vorgab und als er noch ein Stückchen näher an ihn herantrat, sich mit dem Oberkörper über ihn beugte und seine Hand an seine Schulter legte, sagte er kein Wort.  
  
Der schwere Geruch seines Rasierwassers drang ihm in die Nase, so nah wie Eggsy ihm gerade war und er nahm den Weg durch seine Nase in tiefere Regionen.  
  
Das konnte man ihm nicht verübeln, wirklich nicht – aber noch hatte er seine Hose an und der String saß eng genug, als dass man frühe Vorboten nicht sehen würde. Noch nicht.  
  
„Mh, selten.“Harrys Stimme war nichts anzumerken. Sie war samtig und ruhig, gefasst wie immer. Man merkte ihm nichts an, absolut nicht.  
  
Wie machte dieser Mann honeypots? War er dann immer noch genau so geheimnisvoll? Wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte Eggsy darüber nicht so genau nachdenken. Er wusste zwar, dass Harry in seinem Leben auch Verführungsmissionen angenommen und durchgeführt hatte, aber die genauen Details wollte er sich ersparen.  
  
„Oh, warum das denn? Wir haben doch so viel zu bieten.“  
  
Eggsy ließ seine Hand an seinem Brustkorb hinab gleiten, biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich selbst zu zügeln. Stattdessen fuhr er an seiner Hüfte vorbei, nach vorne bis zu seinen verschränkten Beinen, die er mit einer kleinen Bewegung voneinander trennen wollte – und Harry tat genau das.   
  
Er stellte sie etwas auseinander, damit Eggsy perfekt dazwischen passte, damit er noch näher an ihn heran kam, sich von seinem Duft betören lassen konnte.  
  
„Wussten Sie, dass ich insgeheim die besten Tänze gebe?“  
  
Er wuschelte mit seiner Hand durch seine eigenen Haare, strich sich über die Unterlippe. Die Bewegungen waren wie einstudiert, jede einzelne Handlung kalkuliert. Wenn er große Geschütze auffahren musste, um Harry eine Reaktion zu entlocken, dann würde er das tun.  
  
Als Eggsy aufsah, konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie Harry hastig den Blick von seinen Lippen abwandte und stattdessen noch einen Schluck Alkohol nahm. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfe beim Schlucken auf und ab und hätte Eggsy es nicht besser gewusst, dann hätte er vermutet, dass seine Fassade langsam zu bröckeln begann.   
  
Er brauchte nur eine Reaktion von ihm, irgendwas, damit er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er in einem anderen Leben mit Harry Hart schlafen konnte. Die Vorstellung allein reichte ihm, dass es keine Liebesbekundungen gab, das war so was von klar. Aber wenn er schwach wurde unter seinen Händen, nur eine kleine Emotion, ein Stöhnen, irgendwas... dann hatte Eggsy damit genug Material, um den Rest seines Lebens die einsamen Stunden mit seiner Hand fantasievoll zu füllen.  
  
Eggsy beugte sich etwas nach unten, drückte mit seinen Händen Harrys Knie weiter auseinander, strich mit einer Hand über seinen Oberschenkel.  
  
Harry war fucking fit, dafür gab es keine andere Beschreibung. Seitdem er wieder aus dem Bett raus war, hatte er sich ins Training gestürzt, um seine Muskeln wieder zu bekommen und fuck, das hatte er.  
  
Er zuckte unter seiner Berührung leicht zusammen und Eggsy entschied, dass es Zeit für größere Maßnahmen wurde.  
  
Er stellte sich zwischen seine Beine, stellte ein Bein auf der Armlehne des Sessels ab, sodass er schräg über ihm stand.  
  
Das war eine perfekte Position für einen Blowjob, schoss Eggsy durch den Kopf, aber wenn er in dem Moment darüber nachdachte, wie sich Harrys Lippen um seinen halbharten Schwanz anfühlen würden, dann war er verloren.  
  
Er beugte sich über ihn, ließ seine Lippen fast seinen Hals über dem perfekten Kragen seines Hemdes berühren, nur so, dass er seinen Atem dort spürte.  
  
Harry richtete sich kerzengerade auf, sämtliche Muskulatur spannte sich an, selbst seine Hände, die immer noch Eggsy Hüfte umgriffen.  
  
Es war nur eine winzige Distanz bis zu seinem Gesicht, bis zu seinem Ohr. Und ob es jetzt dazu gehörte oder nicht – aber Eggsy keuchte leise auf, als er wusste, dass Harry ihn hörte.  
  
Ein Keuchen, das definitiv nicht gespielt war.  
  
„Hier sind zu viele Leute“, flüsterte er leise, während seine Hüften kreisten, langsame, stoßende Bewegungen ausführten. Gott, er wollte ihn, er wollte die beschissene Mission abbrechen und dafür sorgen, dass er seinen Namen vergessen ließ, aber das passierte nur in seinen alkoholverseuchten Träumen.  
  
„Komm mit in ein Hinterzimmer. Du musst mir Geld zustecken.“   
  
Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab, wollte keine Worte hören, die diese Fantasie ruinieren würden. Stattdessen ließ er seine Hand durch Harrys Haare streichen, fühlte die weichen Strähnen unter seinen rauen Fingern, ehe er seine Handflächen gegen seine breite Brust legte und sie bis zu seinem Bauch hinunterfahren ließ.  
  
Gleichzeitig stellte er sich mit beiden Beinen wieder auf den Boden, ging vor ihm in die Knie und ließ die Hände an den Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel ruhen.   
  
Während er hier hockte, hatte er den perfekten Ausblick, ließ die Wange an seinem Oberschenkel ruhen und sah nach oben in seine rehbraunen Augen.  
  
Harry war ein Mann, den man viel lieber als Schauspieler ausgebildet hätte. Sein Gesicht war ebenmäßig, seine Haare waren voll und seine Augen waren das ausdrucksstärkste, was er je gesehen hatte.  
  
Wenn man wusste, wie er reagierte, dass er sehr wenig Emotion zeigte, dann konnte man jede kleinste Regung interpretieren – und gerade waren Harrys Pupillen weiter als gewöhnlich.  
  
Eggsys Finger kribbelten, sehnten sich danach, nur ein Stück weiter nach vorne zu rutschen. Es war nur eine kleine Distanz bis zu seinem Schritt, nur eine Bewegung, die ihm verraten würde, was er mit ihm anstellte...  
  
Aber bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, hatte Harry sich geräuspert und war aufgestanden.  
  
Mit seinen 1,87cm überragte er ihn immer um gute zehn Zentimeter, aber gerade um einiges mehr, da er so abrupt aufstanden war, dass Eggsy immer noch vor ihn hockte.   
  
Langsam und mit protestierenden Muskeln richtete auch er sich auf, sah auf das Geld, das Harry ihm hinhielt.  
  
Allerdings hatte er etwas gezögert und dadurch den anderen eine Chance gegeben, die völlig gebannt den beiden zugesehen hatten. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln hatte Eggsy gesehen, dass ein paar der Männer um sie herum ihre Erektionen durch ihre Hosen berührt hatten, aber er war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn ansprechen würden.  
  
Eigentlich.  
  
Jetzt stand aber ein Kerl Mitte 30 vor ihm mit zurück gegelten schwarzen Haaren, die genau so schimmerten wie sein dunkler Anzug, während er ihm ein viel größeres Bündel Geldscheine entgegen reichte.   
  
Er stand direkt vor ihm, das Zelt in seiner Hose machte sehr deutlich, was er wollte, während seine Hand an Eggsys Schulter, über seinen Arm entlang hinunter strich und auf  seinem Hintern zu liegen kam.  
  
„Ich will einen Lapdance. Und deine perfekten Lippen, da lässt sich bestimmt etwas ausrichten?“   
  
Das... hatte er nicht erwartet.  
  
Mit großen Augen sah er ihn an, die Worte wollten sich nicht in seinem Mund formen lassen. Er sah ja gut aus, es wäre bestimmt eine gute Idee, sich von ihm durchnehmen zu lassen, aber gerade sehr ungünstig.Sehr. Ungünstig.   
  
„Tut mir Leid, aber er ist schon besetzt.“  
  
Harry hatte sich wieder gefasst und sich neben ihn gestellt, seine Finger eng um das Handgelenk des Mannes. Es hätte Eggsy nicht gewundert, wenn der davon blaue Flecken davon getragen hatte – zumindest ließ er ziemlich schnell von ihm ab.  
  
Er entschuldigte sich, zog von dannen, um sich irgendwen anders zu suchen, sah noch ein oder zwei Mal hinter sich. Hatte er Schiss? Hoffentlich.  
  
Harrys Hand lag besitzergreifend auf seiner Schulter und wenn es nach Eggsy ginge, dann konnte sie da auch sehr lange liegen bleiben.  
  
Für immer? Das war eine Idee.  
  
Eggsy wandte sich wieder an Harry, musste ihn wieder siezen, weil die anderen Gäste mithören konnte, was er sagte.   
  
„Sie müssen mir das Geld schon irgendwo hin stecken, damit ich es nicht verlieren kann.“Harry hielt die Scheine immer noch in der Hand, unschlüssig, was er damit tun sollte. Offenbar rasten in seinem Kopf immer noch die Gedanken um den Kerl hin und her, er hatte die Faust um das Geld so fest geschlossen, dass sie genickt waren.   
  
Hatte er ihn wirklich verteidigt? Hatte er... War er eifersüchtig gewesen? Nein, sicher nicht. Bestimmt nicht. Trotzdem reichte der Gedanke, damit sich Eggsys Wangen rosa färbten und er sich federleicht fühlte. „Ist das wirklich notwendig–”  
  
„Ich bitte Sie. Ich brauche doch meine Hände gleich noch.“Es gab zwei Momente, in denen Blinzeln absolut legitim war: Entweder, um jemanden ins Bett zu bekommen oder, weil eine Mücke in das Auge geflogen war.Hoffentlich erkannte Harry, welcher hier gerade gemeint war, während er zu ihm ging und zusah, wie er das Geld rollte und es zwischen String und nackter Haut hineinsteckte. Falls dabei seine Hand gezittert hatte, dann war das definitiv Einbildung seinerseits, so etwas passierte einfach nicht.  
  
„Ein Lapdance, Sir. Kommen Sie mit.“   
  
Es gab genug Hinterräume, aber der, den Eggsy im Blick hatte, war besonders nah an dem Zimmer, das ihm die Tochter des Ministers beschrieben hatte.  
  
Sobald sie sich einig waren, wie sie fortfuhren, wären sie von dort aus schnell dort, bewachten sie und brachten sie sicher hier raus. Einfach, wenn man es so sah.  
  
Nicht so einfach, wenn man bedachte, dass Eggsy einen klaren Kopf bewahren sollte, während er Harrys Blick in seinem Nacken spürte und sein Atem ab und zu seine Haut streifte.   
  
Überall waren Kameras, das hier glich einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis, aber immerhin waren in den privaten Räumen keine Wanzen. Wenn sie leise waren, konnten sie sich dort unterhalten – aber Wallis war so auf sein Geschäft versessen, dass er auf Kameras dort nicht verzichten wollte.  
  
Ob er sich selbst auf die Bilder einen runterholte? Es war gut möglich.  
  
Eggsy führte Harry in den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich und schob den Riegel vor, damit sie wussten, das hier besetzt war. Von außen bekam man die Tür immer noch auf, aber es wurde angezeigt, dass jemand drin war und für die nächste Stunde auch weiter drin bleiben sollte.  
  
Er brachte Harry zu dem Stuhl, der in der Mitte des Raums stand, weiter hinten war ein Bett, dem er keine weitere Beachtung schenkte. In seinen Träumen vielleicht, aber er durfte die Realität nicht vergessen.  
  
Agent.  
  
Kingsman.  
  
Eggsy stellte sich wieder zwischen seine Beine, aber ohne die Musik und in der neuen Umgebung war es... anders.  
  
Auch hier war das Licht gedimmt und Musik kam aus den Boxen an der Decke, aber der kurze Weg über den Gang war lang genug gewesen, um den Bann anzuknacksen.  
  
„Hier gibt es keine Mikrofone“, murmelte er leise in Harrys Ohr, ehe er über seinem Anzug über seine Seite strich. Unter dem festen Stoff konnte er deutlich die Schulterhalfter fühlen, in denen er immer zwei Pistolen mit sich trug... und wenn er die Jacke auszog, gaben sie ein attraktives Bild ab.  
  
Manchmal dachte Eggsy, dass er sehr viel besser dran wäre, wenn er nur nicht so sehr auf Spione und Agenten abfahren würde. Daniel Craig als 007 hatte ihn wirklich ruiniert.   
  
„Ist das eine Waffe in deiner Tasche oder freust du dich einfach, mich zu sehen?“Er hatte schon immer diesen Spruch bringen wollen. Immer.   
  
Lebensziel erfüllt, konnte er von seiner To-Do-Liste abhaken und glücklich sterben. Nicht so wie den Punkt „Harry Harts glorreichen Schwanz mal in echt sehen“, das würde er niemals erreichen und wenn, dann nicht in dem Kontext, in dem er das gerne wollte.  
  
„Eggsy.“  
  
Harrys Stimme war rau, ein winziges Zeichen und trotzdem ein Triumph. Wie war das? Nur ein kleiner Schritt für die Menschheit, aber ein großer Schritt für Eggsy Unwin? Fucking yes!   
  
„Spiel mit“, raunte er ihn sein Ohr, während er seine Hüfte gegen seinen Oberschenkel rieb, ihre Mitte immer wieder miteinander kollidieren ließ.  
  
Und ja, das bestätigte alles, was er sich in den letzten Minuten gefragt hatte: Harry wurde von dem Tanz beeinflusst und es war keine schlechte Sache.  
  
Er war hart.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Eggsy biss sich auf die Unterlippe, lehnte seine Stirn gegen sein Schlüsselbein und ließ sämtliche Regeln fallen, die er für sich selbst aufgestellt hatte. Er wollte nicht so hart rangehen, wollte ihn nur wahnsinnig machen und ihm zeigen, dass er begehrenswert war, aber das hier, dass er sich an ihm rieb wie ein... Irrer, das war nicht geplant gewesen.  
  
„Harry“, stöhnte er leise.   
  
Er konnte nicht mehr diese Fassade aufrecht erhalten, mit der er seit Monaten kämpfte. Er wollte ihn, er brauchte ihn, er liebte ihn.  
  
Warum konnte es nicht auch anders rum sein? Das Leben hatte ihn schon genug gefickt, es konnte ihm einfach diesen Augenblick hier lassen.   
  
„Gegenüber ist das Zimmer mit der Tochter des Präsidenten“, murmelte er leise, bevor er sämtlichen Mut fasste, den er aufbringen konnte und seine Hand über Harrys Mitte streifen ließ.   
  
Er griff zu, spürte, wie seine Erektion unter seinem Griff wuchs und keuchte leise auf. Er konnte das nicht als professionellen Lapdance halten, nicht, wenn er Harry Hart vor sich ausgeliefert hatte.  
  
Harry stöhnte auf, tat aber sonst nichts weiter. Er hielt sich zurück, die Arme hingen schlaff den Stuhl hinunter, auch wenn er seine Fingernägel in seine Fingerballen trieb.  
  
„Du musst das nicht tun“, sagte er dann, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. In seinen Augen konnte er das pure Verlangen sehen, sämtliche Kontrolle war von der Lust weggespült worden wie leichter Plastikmüll im pazifischen Ozean. Er hatte ihn unter sich, in seinen Händen, ihm vollends ausgeliefert.  
  
Eggsy nickte nur, bevor er sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen ließ und seinen Gürtel öffnete. Seine Hände zitterten definitiv dabei, das konnte aber auch kein Kingsman Training der Welt abtrainieren.  
  
Wer zur Hölle dachte sich auch diese komplizierten Verschlüsse an den Gürteln aus? Irgendein Mastermind musste dahinter sitzen, der sich leise ins Fäustchen lachte, während er darüber nachdachte, wie idiotisch man sich dran stellen konnte.   
  
Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren war stetig lauter geworden und jetzt, da seine Hose offen war und Eggsy die Beule sehen konnte, die sich durch den roten Stoff seiner Unterhose drückte, da hörte er kaum noch Geräusche von außerhalb.  
  
Instinktiv beugte er sich nach vorne, legte seine Lippen an den warmen Stoff, atmete Harrys unverfälschten Geruch ein.  
  
Verzweifelt ließ er gleichzeitig seine eigene Hand in seine Hose gleiten, umfasste seinen schmerzend harten Schwanz in der Hoffnung, die eigene Erregung damit besser zu machen. Spoileralert: Es funktionierte nur bedingt.  
  
Harry war groß, größer als er selbst und von dem, was er durch den Stoff erahnen konnte, einfach fantastisch. Alles an ihm war perfekt, natürlich schloss das auch seinen Penis mit ein. Irgendwie war es unfair, dass er die ganzen guten Gene abbekommen hatte und Eggsy... war halt eben Eggsy.  
  
Er zog den Bund der Unterhose nach unten, legte ein Prachtexemplar von einem Schwanz frei und brauchte einen Moment, um das zu verarbeiten.  
  
„Wow“, murmelte er leise. Denn das konnte man sicher nicht unkommentiert lassen. Wäre Harrys Penis ein Gemälde gewesen, dann ganz sicher Monet. Perfektion in jeder Ebene, angefangen von der Größe, über die Eichel, bis zu den Tropfen, die sich schon an der Spitze sammelten.  
  
Wie automatisch legte er seine Hand an seine Basis, umfasste ihn mit seinen Fingern und fuhr seine Länge mit seiner Zunge ab, bevor er seine Lippen um die Spitze legte, die salzige Flüssigkeit hinunterschluckte.  
  
Eigentlich war er noch nie ein großer Fan davon gewesen, aber es war Harry und deswegen war es das beste, was ihm seit langer Zeit passiert war.  
  
Allein die kleinen Geräusche, die er von sich gab, waren es wert – die Anspannungen seiner Oberschenkelmuskeln, während er sich davon abhielt, in seinen Mund zu stoßen. Eggsys Herz zersprang, wenn er nur daran dachte, dass er hier wirklich mit Harry war, dass er ihn das hier mit sich machen ließ und dabei noch seinen Namen keuchte.  
  
So viel Glück konnte ein Junge kaum haben, oder?   
  
Er gab alles, was er je gelernt hatte. Ihn tief in seine Kehle aufnehmen und den eigenen Würgereflex unterdrücken? Check.  
  
Seine Zunge fest gegen die Unterseite drücken, während er um ihn herum schluckte? Abgehakt.  
  
Eggsy wurde von seinem schnelleren Atem angestachelt, stöhnte schamlos um seinen Schwanz herum, während seine eigenen schnellen Bewegungen seiner Hand immer ekstatischer wurden.  
  
Nicht mehr lange, er spürte schon, wie die Lust ihn von hinten zu überrollen drohte. Eine große Welle aus Erregung, die sich immer höher auftürmte und schon zu sehen war, wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er die ersten Tropfen der Gischt spüren.  
  
Letzten Endes war es aber etwas anderes, das ihn über die Klippe brachte. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit seine Hände neben sich ruhen gelassen, hatte nichts getan – aber just in diesem Moment hob er eine Hand an und legte sie an die Wange von Eggsy, strich ihm in solch einer liebevollen Geste darüber, dass ihn ihm alle Sicherungen auf einmal ausgingen.   
  
Hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen funkelten helle Lichtblitze, seine Hüften stießen noch ein paar Mal ins Leere, während warmes Sperma seine Hand benetzte. Er hatte Harry tief in sich aufgenommen, hatte die Luft angehalten und stöhnte leise um seine Erektion herum auf.   
  
Wie ein Teenager war er in seiner Hose gekommen, wie damals in der 9. Klasse, als Anna Hastings ihm unter dem Tisch einen Handjob geben wollte.  
  
Nur war sie nicht so heiß gewesen wie Harry und seine Hormone hatten damals verrückt gespielt, aber die Situation war ähnlich gewesen.  
  
Eggsy blinzelte, versuchte wieder klarer im Kopf zu werden, während er seine Sache mit Ernst weiter betreiben wollte – aber er hatte nicht mit dem sturen Gentleman gerechnet.  
  
Harry rutschte auf dem Stuhl nach hinten, sodass seine Erektion aus Eggsys Mund glitt, was er mit einem traurigen Stöhnen kommentierte.  
  
Er war kein intelligenter Kingsman Agent im Moment, das konnte er nicht sein in seiner Gegenwart.  
  
„Das musst du nicht.“  
  
Harry legte seine eigene Hand um sich selbst, brachte sich mit gekonnten Bewegungen zum Kommen. Selbst darin sah er elegant aus.  
  
Wie der goldene Ring an seiner Hand glänzte, wie seine Augen auf Eggsys Gesicht fixiert waren und er stöhnte, als er kam.   
  
Nur hatte er die Rechnung nicht ohne Eggsy gemacht. Er hielt sein Gesicht direkt unter ihm, genau so wie er ihn zurück gelassen hatte und als er kam, landete Sperma auf seiner Wange, seinem Hals, aber vor allem: Seinen Lippen.  
  
Sollte er jetzt erschossen werden, hatte er wenigstens das.  
  
Einen atemberaubenden Lapdance, den besten Orgasmus seines Lebens und gleichzeitig war er von Harry Hart gezeichnet worden.  
  
Jetzt konnte er sterben, wenn er denn musste.  
  
„Wir sollten... den Rest erledigen.“  
  
Harry zog ein Taschentuch aus irgendeiner Hosentasche hervor und säuberte zunächst Eggsys Gesicht mit sanften, aber zügigen Bewegungen, bevor er sich selbst abtrocknete. Eine Dusche wäre bald von Vorteil, am besten  eine bessere als die kleine im Privatjet, aber eine andere Möglichkeit hätten sei vermutlich nicht.  
  
Sobald Harry wieder stand, sich angezogen und gerichtet hatte, die Fassade des Gentleman wieder um sich herum hochgezogen hatte, kam Eggsy auch wieder zu Sinnen. Er stand auf, versuchte sich selbst auch wieder hin zu bekommen, aber er war nicht von göttlicher Eleganz gesegnet, sodass er einfach nur so aussah, wie es auch war: Gefickt.  
  
„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen.“   
  
Harry stand vor ihm, sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder wie immer. Er würde nie verstehen, wie er eine Ausstrahlung besitzen konnte, die Eggsys Haare zu Berge stehen lassen konnte, eine einzig gute Serie an Gänsehaut, die nie aufhören wollte.  
  
Selten intim berührte Harry ihn an der Wange, sah ihm in die Augen. Wollte er... Er war so nah, seine Lippen waren so nah vor seinem Gesicht...  
  
Eggsy wusste genau, was man in dem Moment machen musste: Es verkacken.  
  
„Es sollte doch echt aussehen.“Als hätte er einen Schalter umgelegt, änderte sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Sein Kiefer verhärtete sich, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und die Hand von seiner Wange verschwand im traurigen Nichts.  
  
Nein! Nein, mach das wieder!, wollte er ihn anflehen, aber über seine Lippen kam noch nicht mal ein Hauch.  
  
Er war immer noch in Schockstarre, genau wie die Ziegen, die man gezüchtet hatte, umzufallen, falls sie in Panik gerieten.  
  
Ohne ein Wort öffnete Harry die Tür, deutete ihm an zu folgen und zog dann seine Waffe aus seinem Schulterhalfter.   
  
Scheiße.  
  
  
  


⊕

  
  
Letzten Endes war die Mission nicht so schwer gewesen wie angenommen. Harry hatte seine Anmerkungen komplett ignoriert und hatte es fast im Alleingang gelöst.  
  
Eigentlich hätte Eggsy die zweite Waffe von Harry gar nicht gebraucht, denn wenn es darum ging, jemanden zu erschießen, dann hatte er die Pistole noch nicht mal angehoben, ehe Harry der Person schon eine Kugel durch die Stirn gejagt hatte.  
  
Sie hatten die Ministertochter ausfindig gemacht, sich identifiziert und während Eggsy sie nach draußen halb getragen, halb gestützt hatte, hatte Harry den Rest erledigt.  
  
Er hatte dem Ziel eine Kugel durch den Hinterkopf gejagt, während er einen jungen Stripper gevögelt hatte, hatte einen gossen Teil der Wachmänner aus der Distanz erledigt, noch bevor sie erahnen konnten, was ihnen blühte.  
  
Im Endeffekt waren sie aus dem Ausgang der Stripper geflohen, der kaum bewacht wurde, ganz im Gegenteil zu dem Raum, in dem sich die reichen Kunden befanden.  
  
Eigener Fehler, Unterschätzung der eigenen Leute.  
  
Pech für ihn, den Fehler konnte er nicht mehr ausbügeln.  
  
Sie hatten ein Taxi genommen, hatten sich zum Flughafen begeben und wortlos die Maschine bestiegen.  
  
Wortlos hatte Eggsy zuerst die Dusche benutzt, wortlos hatte er sie danach Harry überlassen.  
  
Irgendetwas war falsch gewesen. Der Tanz? Der Blowjob? War es doch zu viel gewesen, was er sich heraus genommen hatte? Dabei hatte er gedacht, dass er es gewollt hatte... dass sein Stöhnen, seine leichten Berührungen Beweis genug gewesen waren. Harry hatte seinen Namen gestöhnt, verdammt! War das nicht auch etwas? Eggsy hatte sein Outfit wieder gegen seinen Anzug getauscht, die Brille lag allerdings vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Er rieb mit seinen Fingern gegen seine schmerzenden Augen, versuchte sich irgendwie zu konzentrieren, aber das konnte er haken.  
  
Er brauchte Schlaf, er brauchte Alkohol und er brauchte JB, wobei die Reihenfolge nicht zwingend diese sein musste.  
  
Weiter hinten im Flugzeug hörte er Harrys angenehme Stimme, wie er mit jemandem redete – höchstwahrscheinlich Merlin.  
  
Das Debriefing hatten sie direkt nachher, sobald sie ankamen, aber bis dahin konnte Eggsy vielleicht noch ein bisschen schlafen? Eventuell? Neben ihm auf dem kleinen Sofa schlief das Mädchen, eingehüllt in einer dunkelgrünen Kingsmandecke.   
  
Immerhin war ihr Schlaf erholsam, so friedlich wie sie dort lag, das Gesicht zum ersten Mal entspannt.   
  


⊕

  
  
Harry redete nicht mit ihm. Er wechselte direkt ins Cockpit und verblieb dort für den Rest des Fluges.  
  
Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass irgendetwas war, aber allein dadurch, dass er ihm aus dem Weg ging, war es schon Zeichen genug für Eggsy.  
  


⊕

  
  
Zwei Tage.  
  
Es dauerte genau zwei Tage, ehe er es nicht mehr aushielt und abends vor der weiß lackierten Tür stand und so lange klopfte, bis Harry ihm öffnete. Vorhin hatte er von Merlin erfahren, dass er ihn auf eine zwei Wochen lange Mission nach Sibirien schicken wollte und der Gedanke, diese Sache zwischen ihnen zu lassen, wenn Harry meilenweit weg war...  
  
Sie hatten schon ein Mal einen Konflikt vor ihnen her geschoben und das hatte dann damit geendet, dass Harry gestorben war.   
  
Das wollte er nicht wieder wiederholen, noch ein Mal würde es Eggsy nicht verkraften. Denn wenn er Harry noch ein Mal verlor, dann dieses Mal für immer, das wusste er.  
  
„Eggsy.“Harry begrüßte ihn in seinem Anzug, allerdings fehlte die Krawatte und die zwei obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes waren gelockert. Er war wohl gerade dabei gewesen, ins Bett zu gehen, anders konnte er das nicht erklären.  
  
„Das ist kein guter Moment, es wäre besser, wenn du morgen –“  
  
„Einen Scheiß mach ich.“Eggsy drückte sich an ihm vorbei in den Flur, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf diese Spielchen.  
  
Auf Blicke, die der jeweils andere nicht sehen konnte, auf die Mühle, in der sich sein Herz befand und die es immer weiter zerdrückte.  
  
„Du gehst nach verficktes Sibirien für ganze verfickte zwei Wochen und sagst mir noch nicht ein Mal Bescheid?“   
  
Seine Lippen bebten, seine Augen waren feuchter als gewöhnlich, aber er konnte nicht mehr. Entweder er sagte Harry jetzt, was er fühlte und ging daran zu Grunde, als es sein Leben lang zu verschweigen.  
  
Scheiß drauf, ganz im Ernst.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, ob du mich sehen willst.“   
  
„Hä? Natürlich will ich das Harry, was ist dein Problem? Ich bin zu weit gegangen, okay, das tut mir leid. Aber nein, fuck, eigentlich tut es mir nicht leid, weil es das ist, was –“   
  
„Du bist zu weit gegangen?“  
  
Harry sah ihn aus großen Augen an, ehrliche Verwunderung auf seinem Gesicht. Was war daran so schwer zu verstehen? Natürlich war er das, er hätte ihn nie antanzen sollen, er hätte sich an den Plan halten sollen.  
  
Ihn außerhalb treffen, versuchen Merlin anderweitig zu kontaktieren. Aber er hatte seinen egoistischen Plan durchgezogen, nur um ein Mal so tun zu können, als ob Harry ihn begehrte.  
  
„Wenn jemand zu weit gegangen ist, dann ich“, sagte Harry. Jedes Wort rollte von seinen Lippen wie der Bestandteil einer wichtigen Rede. Nachdruck war dahinter, Nachdruck und der Ernst, der hinter schweren Worten lag.   
  
„Ich hätte mich nicht von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen sollen. Ich bin ein Agent und das mehr als genug Jahre, ich sollte es besser wissen und dennoch habe ich mich dazu hinreißen lassen, die Situation auszunutzen. Wenn es jemandem leid tun sollte, dann mir.“   
  
Eggsy konnte ihn einfach nur ansehen.  
  
Die Worte standen im Raum, er hörte sie immer noch in seinen Ohren widerhallen, aber er verstand sie nicht. Was... was hatte er gesagt? „Wie... meinst du das?“  
  
„Es ist unprofessionell, sich als Kingsman Agent auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als auf die Arbeit und ich garantiere dir, dass meine törichten Gefühle dir gegenüber unsere Zusammenarbeit nicht beeinflussen werden, so etwas wird nie wieder vorkommen.“Er...  
  
Gefühle?„Harry.“  
  
Er hatte es vermieden, Eggsy ins Gesicht zu sehen, hatte die ganze Zeit stattdessen lieber den Boden gemustert, die Wand hinter sich. So selten es auch war, aber Harry scheute den Konflikt, konnte ihm noch nicht einmal in die Augenblicken.  
  
„Harry, du Idiot. Ich liebe dich.“  
  
Jetzt sah er doch auf.   
  
„Falls das ein Scherz ist, so muss ich dich informieren, dass man im Allgemeinen über solche Dinge nicht –“  
  
„Halt die Klappe, ja? Nur ein Mal.“  
  
Er trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte beide Hände an seine Wangen und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich hinunter.  
  
Vielleicht hatten sie ihren ersten Blowjob versaut und auch Lapdances waren in der Zukunft bestimmt nicht das, was die besten Assoziationen hervorrufen würde, aber niemand konnte ihnen ihren ersten Kuss nehmen – und fuck, Harry küsste so perfekt, mit einer Hingabe, die Eggsy selten gesehen hatte.  
  
Er schloss die Augen, bewegte seine Lippen gegen die des anderen und als Harry seine Arme um ihn legte, um ihn enger an sich heran zu ziehen, passte er perfekt in diese Stelle.  
  
„Eggsy, ich bin älter als du, es wäre nicht–“  
  
  
  
„Klappe, habe ich gesagt, oder?“Eggsy lehnte sich gegen ihn, schlang seine Arme fest um seine Mitte und drückte seine Nase gegen seinen Hals, atmete den Geruch aus Harry und Rasierwasser ein. Diese unverkennbare Mischung verfolgte ihn seit zwei Tagen – Lüge, eigentlich länger – und er hatte ihn endlich hier, in seinen Armen, lebendig und warm.  
  
War das das Glück, das er die ganzen Jahre über nicht gehabt hatte – auf ein Mal konzentriert? Als Ausgleich sozusagen? Denn wenn ja, waren die letzten Jahre es wert gewesen.   
  
„Ich liebe dich, Harry.“  
  
Er küsste ihn auf die Lippen, lächelte ihn breit an. Und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als Harry mit einem „Ich dich auch, Eggsy. Viel zu lange“, antwortete.  
  
So konnte es bleiben.  
  


⊕


End file.
